The Journey Home: Part 1
by Midnight-Dragon15
Summary: In the Dragon Realms, the Malefor crisis has ended and the heroes return home. However, new dragons have come to this land and set up a colony on the Northern Islands. This is the story of Blaze, and his quest for revenge against the Janus Council.


Prologue

The sun was shining over the Realms. The Dark Master's crisis had been stopped, and peace was once again restored. It had been eight years since Spyro and Cynder had been seen, but everyone knew that their duty had been done. Many had given up hope and assumed they were dead, while others kept faith that they would return. Only then would it hopefully be less dangerous to be around them.

New dragons came to the world, and a large population had settled in some of the northern islands. This group was led by Tiamate, a dragon of immense and wondrous powers. There were many unconfirmed rumors saying that she was the dragoness that had created the entire universe, but to the natives, it was merely a rumor. They logically thought that if she created everything, she would look like her age. However, she simply looked like a young dragoness in her prime age of 90. Besides leading a the new colonists, she did not come alone; in fact, she had herself a family. Her mate was an ancient dragon known as Julius, a silver-white dragon that possessed the power to control time itself, as well as the element of Icefire. It was rare, but not uncommon to see an Icefire dragon, (but his time-control power _was_ rare) and the fact that he was with Tiamate was no surprise.

Their only son, Blaze, was a bigger enigma than the supposed goddess herself. No one knew his power, and when he was seen, he had no pupils. Some say that he was blind, maybe even cursed, but no one actually knew the truth. Blaze was a dragon in his teenage years, almost 30, but off by a few years. Young adulthood was near with him though, and he knew it. Those who were brave enough to start a conversation with him were either blatantly rejected, kindly welcomed, or put off by his natural attitude.

The jewel of the northern islands became the Genesis Palace, owned and created by Tiamate upon their arrival. The second major monument brought along was the Janus Council. It was a stone megalith that was built right into the mountain on its separate island. The actual Council was two dragons, one black and one white (literally). They ruled over the natural balance of good and evil in their territory, and became its own little government. Dynarus was the black one, who represented evil. He was, in fact, evil, but never did anything to harm anyone. Earnari, the white dragon, represented good, and was Dynarus's sister and opposite. They acted as the court system for the area, and has gotten a decent reputation.

Common as it was, many conspiracies and rumors came up regarding the Janus Council. This was because their name itself was actually the name of one of the three ancient evils that were told of in many of the colonists' stories. Janus, the first one, was the ruler of choices and doubt. He confused his enemies and drove them insane with their own opposite decisions. The second was Noctus, who's ruling was the shadow, and darkness itself. He prowled through the night, terrifying and killing those who opposed him. The third and final Evil was Hyperion. He was said to rule over the power of aura and the sun. Not much is known about him, but he was also said to be the leader of these three. The actual story says that a daring knight set out and banished all three to separate realms where they had nothing but what they ruled over. Everyone seems content with this because, after all, it is just a story.

Regardless of the conspiracies and stories, life went on as normal. Yet some still had their paranoia; thinking that no matter what, there was always a constant peril lurking right around the corner. They hoped for Spyro to return to destroy some inexistent evil, and to save the world once again. They had no idea that some new, unsung hero would rise from anonymity to fame with one campaign…

Chapter 1:

The Right Thing

Little was known about me, and I was okay with that. We were new, nobody actually knew us, and yet Mother insisted that we leave our home. I argued against it, thinking that a new world would only bring trouble with us, especially with that damned Janus Council. I've never gotten along with either one of the Council dragons, especially Earnari. I hate how once my teenage years end I'll have to go there and make their 'Path Choice'. It's stupid, really, choosing whether to follow the path of good or evil. I just don't want anything to do with the Council.

I was happy that we hadn't brought along our schools to the new colony, even though I'd never have to attend anyway. Thank gods my mother is a Creator. Other dragons think it's merely a rumor that Tiamate is a Creator, but it is actually completely true. Although they say she did it alone, that was the real rumor. The Creators were, are, an ancient draconic group that created the world as we know it. There are seven total: six brothers and sisters all united under the true Creator himself. I can still remember all their names. There was Delius, Fate, Epsilon, Byzan, and Quetzal, with Bahamut being their Leader. It's funny how these deities are my relatives. The sad part is that all of my 'elders' are all as old as time itself. When they visited, it would always be ancient advice, and stories of various worlds, and it would be boring as hell. I only looked forward to seeing my cousins, since most of the other Creators had chosen mates. I have been looking around, myself, but have found no luck in a relationship. I think it's because I'm not native to these Realms.

In our colony, (we named it Draconia, after where we came from) there would be work to do every day. This would usually include cleaning out the trade stalls, building new residences, et cetera, et cetera. I hated it, and that's why my day started at noon. I would sleep in in the Palace and no one would dare force me awake. This part of my reputation was made because I had been rudely awakened by one of the street scum muggers when I decided to sleep outside, and I had brutally mauled him. It was not completely intentional, but you couldn't tell who he was after I got to him. Now I get to sleep whenever I feel like it, within reason.

Regardless of my feelings of working, I did enjoy helping out at the trade stalls, one in particular. My best, and practically only, friend ran a weapons shop that doubled up and sold necessary goods as well. He was Sabre, and, like his name implies, he is a highly skilled swordsman. Where we come from, we tend to use armor and metal weapons rather than our elements only with tooth and claw. This part of our culture intrigued the natives. Sabre's demonstration against some of their creatures, which were called grublins, was phenomenal. We had about a mile-long line just for his stall that day. On certain days, we give some training classes to those who were native here, but had no idea how to wield a sword. How could it be hard? In close combat, have a short or long-sword in one paw, a shield on the other, and use your hind legs to pivot and position yourself to fight. Simple. But these natives didn't think so. We had better chances with the cheetahs that came along. At least they dominantly stood on two legs, and have used weapons like this before. But today, Sabre was just at the stall, no training for two days, so he made sure to relax.

I had nothing to do today, since it was already about three in the afternoon, and all the necessary work was done, so I decided to fly to the neighboring city for fun. Tiamate never cared when I got back to the Palace, so long as I was back alive, well, and unscathed. She knew I had strong powers, even if I didn't as much as she did. I'll have to remember to ask Julius if he can teach me more about time. I just know he's avoiding me about it because he thinks I'll use it to mess with the natives. Well, what can I say, he's right!

It was a short flight over to Haro, a settlement that had a moderate population that also had some of our dragons as well. Most of the citizens were cheetahs, many already wearing our swords at their side; I was happy about that. I landed right outside the city gate to an uncommon sight. As I walked up to the arch, I noticed that two dragons were arguing with one of the guards.

"…accusing us of taking that gem? We jus' got to the city today!" one yelled. It was a male with deep yellow scales, definitely a native electric dragon. His wings were slightly torn up, but otherwise unharmed and rather small.

"Yea, and how would we get into that castle and take it anyways?" the second shouted. She was probably his mate, and was also yellow in color. The guard kept his cool and looked down at the female and said sternly: "I don't' know how you did it, but you look exactly like the dragons that took it." I had heard enough and stepped up between the two accused electric dragons.

"And that gives you the right just to accuse any dragon that fits the description? I fail to see any kind of evidence that proves these were the thieves you speak of." I said to the guard. He seemed surprised that I had confronted him in the manner I did. He must not be used to someone who will stand up for others. He stepped closer to me and narrowed his eyes.

"You must be one of those newcomers, so I'll make this as simple as possible. You mind your own business 'round here, and you won't be hurt, so back off!" I sighed and shook my head.

"What if I can prove that these two didn't do what you're accusing them of?"

"Then you'd be humiliating me, and still puttin' your nose where it don't belong."

"Who do I speak to so I can do something about this? I don't want to see innocent dragons getting wrongly accused of something they didn't do."

"You could speak to my captain, and what the hell makes you so sure that these two _are _innocent? You can't prove it."

"Bet you I can. Just tell me where your captain is, and I'll catch your thieves." He smirked when I said this, probably because he'd get to prove me wrong and humiliate a newcomer at the same time. I'm going to love turning all that against him.

"Fine then, you'll find her at the center square. Bring these two to her and she'll tell you if you can do this job." I nodded slightly and began walking past him when he put a paw on my chest. He had three seconds to get it off before I called it assault. "When you fail, I'll be there to make sure you're mocked for interfering' with guard duties." I scoffed and shook his paw off while walking calmly through the arch.

About thirty feet in, the male came up to my side and thanked me.

"It's no problem, only doing what's right. He had no reason to be giving you shit for something you didn't do." I replied without looking at him. It was a quiet walk after that, no one talked or tried to start a conversation. I couldn't blame them though, that guard harassed them pretty badly. As we turned around the corner to the center square, I realized that the guard hadn't told me what his captain looked like. _Bastard probably wasn't going to anyway._ I thought. I assumed that it would either be a dragon with one of their helmets and armor, so that was what I was looking for. I scanned the crowd, and couldn't find any dragon fitting that description. I must have looked sort of stupid, because a cheetah in a light armor uniform came over to me.

"You lost? Don't look like a native of the city, so you must be from that new one, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, and I'm looking for the guard Captain." I replied evenly.

"Well you're looking at her. Neran sent word ahead and said you'd be coming'. I don't believe that he should outright accuse these dragons without proof, but now that he's made such a commotion, the Lady is wanting either these dragons or the real thieves found."

"I'm sure I could find the real thieves within a day, but I'll need something to transport them back here easily."

"Alright, use these, just get them to put one on, and you wear one, and you can force them back here with or without pain." the captain said as she gave me three silver bands. "They were found years ago in a ruin by the volcano. We assumed that Malefor had used them at the time, but we don't know for sure. Now these are used for our law enforcement."

"And we'll just keep these two with us until you return, alright?"

"Deal, we can meet at the main gate. That's where I'll turn the thieves over to you." I was about to take off when the captain put a paw on my shoulder to stop me.

"One more thing: these thieves escaped only last night. They can't have gotten far, so they'd probably most likely be in the forest to the southeast of here. Start there, and you'll find them in no time." I nodded and took off from right there, immediately veering to the southeast.

I was about an hour from the city when I came to the skies above the forest. It was too dense to see into from above, and I knew it would only take longer on the ground. Either way, I had no choice, I had to land and continue searching there. I picked a small clearing that was devoid of trees and rocks, which made a smooth landing easy. As I steadied myself, I made a quick 360 to see if anyone was around at all. I knew I didn't have long to look because the light was rapidly ebbing. Although my aura sight would come in handy at night, it's best used in wide, open areas with no trees to bash into. Trees don't have an aura, so if I used it now, I'd have a concussion in no time.

Wandering aimlessly through the forest was not fun at all. I kept listening for any kind of sound that could be the thieves' footsteps or anything that I could use. It seemed hopeless, and it seemed that night came sooner than it should. The high trees assisted the darkness, only making it harder to see. Aura vision or no aura vision, I still managed to crash into a few trees once the last rays of sun faded away. I let out a sigh of annoyance and disapproval as I sat down, frustrated.

"Who's there?" a voice asked out of the darkness.

"No one important, who're you?" I asked, hoping that this was the voice of a thief.

"You're not with the Guard, are you?" a second, male, voice quickly asked.

"No, I'm just hopelessly lost now, and I can't see a damn thing." It sounded like they started talking to each other, so I just sat there and waited.

"You an Earth dragon? It'd help more if you could sense the trees through the ground." the male asked.

"You could say that, I never thought about using that ability." I tried my best to actually sound impressed. I really had not thought that I could do that. In that case, I'll have to ask Tiamate if I can get more elemental training.

"Try it out, come over to us. We'll be to your right." the female instructed. I followed their guidance and was able to find both of them, and their camp.

"Thanks for that, I'd have been stuck there all night if you hadn't helped." I said. If I can get on their good side, maybe I can get the bands on them, I thought. The female turned to me and smiled.

"No problem, we were lost too, 'till Arcanus reminded me of that trick. You can sleep here for the night, 'cause we'll be off right in the morning. By the way, my names Cistina, and this is Arcanus."

"Pleasure to meet you two, I'll probably be gone before you wake up, anyway. I have better sight in the early dawn." Definite lie, but they won't know that. I just need an excuse to be awake at that time so I can get these bands around their wrists.

"Alright, then. We were just about to nod off for the night, you might as well, too." Arcanus said as he lied down on an arrangement of leaves and dirt. Cistina followed suit, and I curled up by the trunk of a huge tree. I closed my eyes and switched to my 'aura vision'. It basically maps out the ground, air, and specific elements around me and allows me to see other beings' aura. It would be a test of patience from here on out, because I had to wait until they were out to try and get the bands on.

Four hours later, after I had almost given up, Cistina was finally done fidgeting and was still. I reflected on my hatred of being so still for so long, and realized why I was always doing something. Silently sneaking over to the sleeping Earth dragons, I carefully slipped the bands around their wrists, and activated my own. A bolt of green energy flied out of mine and connected with each of their's and became a single stream. I managed to get rid of the obvious glow by sleeping closer to them, and when they woke, I knew that they wouldn't be able to see the invisible chain between them.

I didn't have to wait long for them to wake, because it was already an hour to dawn.

The sun started to shine through the few open branches above, and a thin ray shone on Cistina's eye long enough to wake her up. As she stirred, I kept a paw on the switch just in case I needed a quick entrapment. I knew it was unnecessary, though, and with that thought, Arcanus woke. He gave a loud yawn and immediately started to gather their equipment. I watched in silence as they did what seemed to be a normal routine.

"It seems that he did leave early," Arcanus said evenly.

"Yes, good thing too. Do you think we'll get our payment in full?" Cistina replied.

"Definitely. Lady Carla's necklace and its jewels were exactly what he required."

"But how do you know if it is a male who employed us? They only signed the letter as D.E." I had heard enough at this point and brightened the chain. They were shocked at first, then angry once I stepped out from the brush. I was smiling at their faces as they showed every bit of hate one could.

"That's all I needed to hear, and you can tell it to me again on our walk back to the city." I said proudly while I shortened the chain. I started back in the direction of the road while they kept making excuses.

"What right do you have?" "We trusted you!" "We were set up; they sent us a letter!" These were just some of the numerous excuses I had to endure. After that, I got tired of hearing it. As I looked back, Cistina was digging through her bag. She pulled out a scroll missing its binding and handed it to me. I quickly grabbed it and started reading it right away. Everything I knew about this situation had just crumbled . They really were set up, and this D.E. was the true thief. Whether or not they are innocent, I'll still have to take them back.

"Well this changes everything," I started, "I still have to escort you two, but I'll present this letter and convince the captain not to punish you. That much I can do." With that, they agreed and kept quiet as we flew the rest of the way.

The main gate loomed over a small party waiting there as we landed before the cheetah captain and the two electric dragons. I presented the thieves and the evidence that I had and put in my word as I had said before. I had also gotten the necklace back and the earth dragons were put into the dungeon for only three days. Luckily for me, the exchange was short and I was able to leave before noon. I thought that was good because I really needed to sleep. Besides, tomorrow I have to go before the Janus Council and 'pick my side'.

Chapter 2:

Deceit and Attack

My sleep was interrupted, I realized early in the morning. Instantly, my temper rose and I started to speak in a low, threatening voice.

"If you are another Janus messenger, then you'd better have a damned good reason for waking me or you'll end up like the last one." I said.

"You attack me and you will be the one who doesn't survive." a female voice replied. I instantly recognized it, and calmed down.

"It would be much easier if you just said it was you, mother."

"Either way, you have to get up. The Council wants to see you early."

"I don't care."

"Have you at least made your choice?"

"Yes, and I've though long and hard about it."

"Then it should be rather short."

"Only if it's a miracle." I said as I got up. As I rolled out of my bed, I could hear a couple bones pop when I realized it was almost noon. Another ten-hour sleep for me.

"I know you hate the Council, but please try to refrain from your usual attitude towards them, please." Tiamate told me as we walked out of my room and outside.

"Don't expect perfect results, though, but I'll try." I replied. "Not very hard, though." I muttered to myself. There was something else I had to focus on, and it wasn't the Council and their stupid choices.

I had been summoned to the Janus Council about six other times and, thanks to Tiamate, I got off without trouble. Although two of those times were for mauling a messenger, we still have negative feelings for each other. Now that I'm going there under an air of 'peace' to choose a side doesn't help my situation at all. If I go through with this, one of them controls how I live my life. But if things go my way… There can either be death, more trouble, or something far, far worse.

We arrived on the cliff overlooking the Northern Sea, and centered in our vision was the Janus Island. Without warning, Tiamate jumped off the cliff, and came back soaring straight up. I mirrored her actions, and quickly caught up to her in the sky. The island was only three miles away, and wouldn't take us long to arrive there.

The Council dragons are such egomaniacs, though. They named a council and an island after them. We landed at the base of the long staircase leading up to the massive building that dominated over half of the island. I glared at the two repeating statues on either sides of the stairs and the huge entrance above. Two dragons, two Council leaders. More egotism.

Today, however, I noticed that the halls were silent as Tiamate and I entered the council building. We followed the path that led to the Inner Sanctum, well I followed _her_ to the Sanctum because she's had it memorized by now. Another sharp turn, and I am standing before the doors that lead into the Sanctum where my enemies lie in wait. Tiamate puts a paw on my shoulder and looks at me with her kind, silver eyes.

"Remember, control your emotions in there and don't say anything that may upset them." she told me.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "better tell them that too. Gods know they'll be trying to get me to yell something slightly regretful and inappropriate."

"Control, Blaze. You can control yourself. Just no aura if things go south." Before I could say anything, the massive doors opened. Two dragons atop opposite pedestals adorned with completely different decorations stood before me. It was different from last time, and was incredibly hard to describe it accurately. Dynarus spoke first.

"Well, well. It's about time you come here, Blaze. We've been waiting eagerly to finally place you on a path." he said, a mocking tone weaving through his words.

"Yes, we have, brother. But he already knows that.

"Anyway, how does it feel to be here without a crime, Blaze?" Earnari responded. Her tone was one of false friendship.

"Like you care, Ear-hair," I started, deliberately mispronouncing her name, "you Janus goons could care less about the feelings of others." I replied. I glanced over to Tiamate, where she gave me a scolding glare. My comment didn't seem to have any initial response, but I'll see just how far over the edge I can push them. It would definitely need it for later.

"Today, Blaze, your insults mean nothing. Now, normally we'd have a ceremony for the Path. But I assume since no one else came…" Dynarus let it hang there a moment.

"Yeah, bite me Din," (he hates that) "I simply thought that you would at least spare me the nonsense and let me sleep."

"Everyone has a Path, Blaze. You are no exception."

"Not if I can help it."

"Elaborate, then. I'd love to hear what you think of the Path." Earnari challenged. Exactly what I had hoped she would do.

"First off, it's ridiculous. You force a dragon to choose between good and evil and cover the negative with a B. S. 'ceremony'. You don't see that dragons are individuals. They do things that others can consider good or bad. Why can't one be both? You can't just be all goody-goody or evil all the time. Just give them the chance to be themselves instead of having them give up their true individuality. That's half the damn reason I hate you guys!" Absolute silence followed, and Earnari looked sort of shocked. She quickly regained her composure and smiled through teeth.

"So what's the other half?" I could hear her controlling a lot of anger behind her mask of happiness. I was pushing buttons. I took a quick glance to the left to see a window overlooking the sea. It would prove useful.

"The other half is you two. No need to go into broad detail, just looking at you guys is reason enough. Especially you, Dyn." I added a mischievous smile to that last comment. I noticed that Tiamate's necklace was glowing bright red which meant that emotions, mostly anger, in this area were starting to escalate. I had to try to push them farther.

"Besides, someone has to be around to screw up dragon life. I guess that's just one of your many purposes." Silence fell once more as Dynarus gripped the edge of his pedestal tightly, and Earnari's face grew red. Mostly pink, since her scales are white. She stood up, crimson-faced with absolute anger, with pure malice in her eyes. She stared at me, burning holes into my chest and screeched, "Guards!" Almost instantly, at least twenty guards in full battle armor materialized from behind their two pedestals. Each had a spear in one paw, and a shield on the opposite one.

I knew that if I engaged them, I would never survive. No armor, one weapon, no shield, and I wasn't allowed to use aura. These were working heavily against me, and the only logical thing to do was run. The few seconds of stillness felt like hours. Nobody made a move. I readied myself for a pre-planned escape and eyed my target one last time.

"I'll give you one last chance, Blaze. You can choose right now and end all this now. Your choice." Dynarus added. Earnari gave him a look of hatred, which surprised me.

"Sorry Din-Din, but that is one 'gift' I'll let you keep. For now, I have some imaginary business to attend to." I replied mockingly. Almost a split second later, I was dashing to my left, head down and horns raised. After a second of running, I heard shattering glass, and I was falling. Instinct kicked in and I opened my eyes and stretched my wings. I started flapping them quicker to get some lift, and picked up speed by angling downwards. I headed toward any direction that would lead away from Janus Island, away from Draconia.

I will have to give up my home, everything I have or had back there, and escape. This reality came to me surprisingly fast, but I knew it would only prove to be motivation to push forward. I still had to get away.

Chapter 3:

Downed Dragon

I forget how long I've been flying, but I haven't exactly been keeping track, either. I've stopped about three times to rest and now I scarcely have any idea of what I'll do. I can't think of a plan until I've reached safety, but I don't know where a truly safe place is. It's been about two weeks since my escape, and only those on our island really care. At least, that's what I've heard. 'Colonist business', the locals call it; they have no reason to care. I still fly southwest, regardless of 'safety' or danger.

It may have only been two weeks, but I already miss having someone with me to talk to. It's so lonely being a fugitive, and it's so hard to describe. But if I start talking to myself more often, I'll know something's up. But if I reply to talking to myself, I'm going to need to get checked.

As I finish packing up my meager supplies (whatever was in my bag when I left), I hear voices nearby. Not inside my head, but a few yards to the east, I think. Slinging my small pack over my head and shoulder, I slink off quietly to the bushes to get a closer look. I can't see who's talking, but their voices are clear, and strangely familiar.

"You think he's really out here? Rumor has it that he's dead." a voice says. It's female, and I think I may have heard it before, maybe somewhere at Janus? I can't remember.

"Dead? Are you mad? He escaped the entire Janus army without a single scratch, so I think he can take a week in the woods." a male voice replies. And it's two weeks, stupid.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, we got his help last time. Perhaps we can use it to get him to come back to Janus."

"We'd better hope so. Think of the gold we will get if we get him back alive!"

"But how are we going to get him to return?"

"Who cares? Blaze'll never step foot on the Island again, so we just bag-and-gag him. I got the muzzle right here!" No wonder they're here; Janus probably has spies all over. I had to keep moving, and fast. I slipped back to my camp and took off in flight.

After another two hours of ocean flying, I finally see another island. It looks swampy, but a large temple stands out among the mud. I sigh in relief at my future shelter and continue my steady flight. Suddenly, I see a burst of lightning erupt from behind me, soaring right by my head. I spin my head around to see two electric dragons flying not three hundred feet away.

"Dammit, you missed!" the male shouted. Now I remember! Those were the two dragons harassed by the guard! The same two that I had helped. A second bolt was fired, and hit my rear left leg. I felt it jump in response as I started taking evasive maneuvers. Occasionally, I would spin around to fire an Ice shard or Fire bomb at them, but it would either miss, or get me hit again.

I was about three miles from the island when a charge of electricity coursed through my body. I screamed in pain and started to drop.

"Good hit!" she congratulated. I knew I was going down, and had to do something fast. They were getting closer; I could feel their aura closing in. That's it! I thought. Spinning my body so that my back faced the ground, I dug deep inside myself for the power that lay dormant until its inevitable release. I focused this power through my front paws and let out a highly concentrated beam of pure aura. It caught the male in neck and wing as he began to plummet. I heard the female shriek, but I shot her too, only it went through her chest. She was dead before falling.

Exhausted and weak, I flipped back over and stretched my wings as far as I could. I would coast my way down to the temple's balcony and I had to conserve what little energy I had left. As I neared closer to the balcony, I saw that a crowd of dragons had assembled there. I banked right and landed with a hard thud. The breath was knocked out of me as I looked around. I stared at the various dragons, barely taking in what I saw, but then laid eyes on the most beautiful black dragoness I had ever witnessed. I held a desperate paw up to her and pleaded the most clichéd line of desperation: "Help me…," as I fell into unconsciousness.

I guess it was a dream, but I clearly saw my body lying amidst the circle of dragons. They were speaking, but I could not hear. Like a light in the dark, a single voice came out from the dread silence.

"Don't just stand there! Help me pick him up!" It was female, no doubt, but I couldn't find the source. The vision faded and blurred and I saw a phantom face, an empty one, staring at me though the void. The faceless being came toward me and I bade it stop. It did, reluctantly, then turned as if speaking to another behind it. The void started to brighten as the faceless phantom once again came to me. This time it forced me to drink something. It was a fiery liquid, one that burned in my throat, but started to relieve my external pain. I felt no pain other than what was inside, but still didn't bring any happiness.

As I settled down and stopped coughing, the phantom turned around again and this time left. The void returned to its black background once again and I was alone once more. But I did not sleep. I stood up, weakly, and hobbled in a straight line, after the phantom. After I walked a few feet, I was stopped by an invisible barrier. I hit it and it sent me flying back down. It forced me into sleep, and I was helpless to resist.

"Is he going to be okay … he's been like this for several … now. I fear the worst."

"No, he's recovering. Faster than I thought, too. But with all that happened, he certainly is lucky."

"Who is he though? We can't get his bag off or open … how will we know who he is. Or where he's from?"

"I'm certain once he recovers he'll be able to tell us. For now, I'll stay with him and see to it he heals."

"Alright, … ,just yell if you need us."

Silence. Nothing is around, everything is dark. A kind, loving sound pierces the shadow like a stab to the heart.

"Don't worry, you'll be find. I'm here for you…"

I want to find this heavenly voice, but I just can't escape this unseen prison. I get up and charge the darkness, stopping suddenly again. I repeat this in all different directions, with the same result every time. I don't know what to do. My mind looks back, and I see an old memory. One that has been forgotten as time went by…

I was a young dragon, barely a child but no longer a hatchling. I feel a similar pain, and am being carried by others. My mother is with me, and the healer on the other side. Neither look at me, but it is okay. They are taking me to get help. Mother explains what happened, that I was climbing the walls and fell two stories down. Healer groans and says something about foolishness. A salve is placed on my shoulder, and a liquid taken in my mouth. It burns and I want the pain to go away. As I scream and cough, Mother leans over and places a paw on my head. I stop writhing and stare up at her. Her face was one of love and hope. I forget my pain and suffering as she speaks in her reassuring tone.

"You'll be fine, Blaze. I'm here for you." Then shadow once more.

Bright lights blind my vision. I cannot see, but I groan anyway. I roll onto my back, clutching my face in both front paws. Another groan slips from my muzzle and I hear something stir. I can weakly feel another presence in the room, and their aura is strong. Impaired like this would not be good in a fight, but if the situation demanded it…

I wouldn't think about it. The black behind my eyelids had dimmed the light and I try to open them again. I can see, and as the black disappears, my vision is clear. I notice that I am in a small room with a table with glass vials on it, all empty. I am laying on a bed of soft leaves and a hole in the roof lets in the light. I see another dragon laying on a similar bed nearby, but I cannot see what they look like. I roll over again and push myself up. The leaves slip under my paws and I hit the ground with a dull thud. I see the dragon stir and look my way with a vibrant green eye. It sees me, then widens in disbelief. The dragon is already up and running towards me. I see that it is a black dragoness, and I recognize her. I don't know why, but I've seen her before. She helps me up into a sitting position and carefully examines me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, her voice ringing in my ears. It sounds like the one from a dream, but I am uncertain. I try to speak, but only a rasping sound comes out. She dashes to the other corner of the room, retrieving a bucket that is laid before me. It is filled with water, and I pick it up, drinking greedily. Half of it spills on me, but I do not care. My throat feels much better, and I nod respectfully to thank her.

"Do you have a name?" I nod again, and she smiles. I guess it was a question she expects answered.

"Blaze," I say, "now what's yours?"

"Blaze, that's a nice name. Where did you come from?" she replies, evading my question. I suppose I owe her, especially for helping me recover.

"I came from a colony in the north; it's called Draconia. It's named after our home. Where am I now?"

"One more question," she begins, "why can't we open your bag? It would've helped us learn about you."

"It won't open, unless I want it to. Now, please answer my questions." She sighs and smiles, knowing that she had avoided them for too long.

"Well you are at our Temple, and it's perfectly safe here. As for who I am, my name is Cynder."

"I've heard about a Cynder before. She helped end the Dark Master's destruction of the world." I reply, returning her smile.

"That would be me. You were lucky you landed here, too. The damage you suffered would have killed you without proper healing."

"Am I well enough to start walking yet?"

"I don't know, you've recovered a lot already. I'll help you to the training room. The others should be there eating by now." She grabs my paw and hefts me up. Before I fall over, I spread my legs out to catch myself. I put a wing over her back for support and follow her down a series of large, high-ceilinged hallways.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"'Bout a week, week and a half. You took a beating from those dragons. I'd ask how you took them down, but I bet Terrador will want to know."

"Terrador?"

"He's the new head Guardian since Ignitus left. He is an Earth dragon, but he can explain all that to you." Cynder says as she presses a hidden switch to open a large, circular door. On the other side stood a massively tall statue in the center of a large room in the shape of a circle. She motioned to a stone table where several dragons were seated. They were too busy eating to notice me, but that luck came to a swift end.

"Alright, everyone, he's awake!" Cynder shouted loudly. All eyes were instantly on us. I didn't know if the sudden heat wave was my embarrassment or the awkwardness of being suddenly looked at. I stood my ground as a large green dragon rose and walked to my side, never taking its eyes off me. He was suspicious, I could tell, but also relieved and curious.

"You may have already heard this," he started. His booming voice shook me from within. "but who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Blaze, and I come from a colony of dragons from a different world than here. To answer your next question, I am feeling much better, thanks to your help." I recited. The green dragon bowed his head and introduced himself as Terrador. I returned the bow, and waited, expecting another question from anyone nearby. Sure enough, I was right, and another inquiry was made.

"Why were those two dragons attacking you? Are you a criminal?" I couldn't see who asked, but I turned back to the table.

"First off, no, I'm not a criminal. But those dragons served the Janus Council. They are a group of dragons that believe they hold the 'Path' a dragon takes in life.

"In truth, they are my enemies. They take away one's individuality by forcing you onto a path of 'good' or 'evil'. I rejected a choice and, consequentially, was named a fugitive. They tracked me down and attacked, so I struck back. Then I arrived here, after killing them, of course." I explained. The same voice, which I now saw belonged to a young, adult purple dragon, came up with another question.

"What did you kill them with?" he asked.

"Yes, what was that blue beam you used? It was like nothing I, let alone we, have ever seen!." an ice-blue dragon asked. He looked like he'd be an elder with how old he looked.

"It was no element if that's what you're thinking. It's actually an energy that's found in every dragon. Aura. What you saw was aura in a high-concentrated, deadly form. It is, as you saw, my last resort, and it tends to work pretty well."

"Can you teach someone how to use it? You said that every dragon has it." the purple dragon asked. So full of questions, I thought, is this how they are with any new dragon that comes around?

"Perhaps, but I don't think we can do anything if we keep playing Questions-and-Answers." I looked to Cynder, who seemed to have just stopped giggling, and she motioned for me to sit. She and Terrador did as well, and eating resumed. A yellow dragon turned to me and apologized for all the questions.

"We've just never seen a dragon quite like you before, and we had no idea what had transpired before seeing you get shot down."

"I understand. By the way, can I stay here for a while? Truthfully, I have nowhere to go since I left my city."

"You'll have to take that up with Terrador, but I'm sure he'll let you stay." I nodded in reply and looked down to see a plate of meat pushed in front of me. I was pretty hungry after being unconscious for so long I dug right in. If I could stay here, it would give me ample time to get a plan going to get me revenge on the Janus Council. They must think I'm dead now, so I have the advantage of surprise. All I need now is something to write with, and a wall.

Chapter 4:

Preparation

Peace at last? Even with it being a month since I was 'killed' things haven't calmed down. Patrols are made in large areas around the swamp and ocean, including the airspace above it. I have to stay hidden when one of these dragons ask questions inside the temple, and if they search around, it only makes things more difficult. However, the patrols are thinning and the Janus guards are being pulled out. They must finally believe I'm dead. I have to keep it that way.

The assault plans aren't coming as well as I had thought. I've probably used up half of a wall, only to find another complication. Then there's the map problem. The Guardians have, or rather had, a world map, but was lost about a decade ago in an attack on the Temple. I heard one of the younger dragons might have one. Might. The way I see it, there is no way to infiltrate the Council building alone without extreme luck. I would need, at minimum, a partner. A whole team would be suspicious, but two to three dragons would draw less attention, especially en route to the islands. I have half-considered asking Cynder, but as of now, I'd need to further my assault plans to be able to start asking others for help.

I cleared apart a new corner of the room and started to draw out a small map of the Janus building. A scratch near my door forced me to alarm, paranoia rising high as it does to most fugitives. I prepared for it bursting down, but a subtle knock stunned me. I quickly regained my complexion and said evenly, "Come in," The door quietly opened and a purple dragon was revealed. His name was Spyro, as I had learned a while ago, and he was, by far, the most curious about my powers. I really don't see why, as I have had very little training in some advanced arts, thanks to my father. (He wasn't suppose to show me the basics in altering time until I was fully matured.) I hadn't tried to alter time until I saw my dad again, mostly because of the constant warnings he would give me if I made a mistake. He would tell me that the entire fabric of time would unravel and everything that has ever happened would be either reversed or fast-forwarded into some kind of alternate reality. I didn't understand any of it, but I believed him.

Spyro was more interested in my ability to harness the power of Aura, especially the beam I used on the Janus assassins. He came in and sat down near the table and looked down at it. His expression turned to one of confusion, so I walked over to his side and looked at what he saw. Sure enough, one of my old plans was etched out across the stone, arrows intersecting in multiple directions with various scrawls of writing nearby.

"What is this, Blaze?" he asked. I was hesitant to answer truthfully, and I think he may have noticed, but I thought that maybe it would be better to tell him.

"Well, this is the…seventh attempt of a plan I made to attack the Janus Council. It's a failure, but you're welcome to look at it, or the others." I explained.

"Others?" he repeated. I motioned to the east wall where I fit about ten more plans (all failures) across half the entire wall. The other half was too high up for me to reach, so that space was still empty. Small numbers indicated what plan it was, and I was up to thirty-eight. #39 will be the one with a team of two or three dragons.

"Why are you planning for an attack? I thought that you'd be done with them after…"

"Okay," I interrupted, "first reason: I've hated Dynarus and Earnari for my entire life. Second, I can't stand to see more dragons ruin their life by choosing a side that they have no control over." I stopped suddenly because I could feel my blood rushing. My anger towards Janus causing me to rise into a fury. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself before I continued speaking. "I won't let anyone suffer under their forced rule."

"But why would they do that?" He asked; the question I use to ask myself every day when I still lived in my home in Draconia.

"There's a simple answer to that: they don't see it as being wrong. They think they're helping. Anyone who says different is cast out and destroyed. That's what they tried with me. That's why I'm going to destroy _them_." I hadn't realized that I had started to raise my voice, but when Cynder appeared at the door, I knew I went a little too far.

"It sounded like someone was yelling, what's going on?" she asked, hardly sounding concerned.

"It's not anger, if that's what you think. Mostly just spewed hatred towards the Council," I replied. She didn't seem convinced that I was yelling the way I was for just no reason.

"That's it? I thought it'd be about those plans," she started. I opened my mouth to protest, but she raised a paw to signal that she wasn't done talking, "Don't deny anything; I've looked over some of them when you've been out. They seem pretty solid, but they also seem to be lacking something. You have the skill to succeed, just not the numbers to flourish. You need someone with you."

"I've realized that by now, I just have to find someone to join me." She smacked me across the head with her tail after I said that.

"Well look at the one who just told you the idea!"

"I could come along too; Cynder and I have fought together before." Spyro added. I cheered internally at the fact that I don't have to ask them, but I have a team now! No need to assume I have a team when I make Plan 39, and this will be easier since I know their powers.

"I guess you could come along, but these plans are just for the Janus building, not en route," I said evenly.

"Then we get a map. I'll ask some of the other dragons at lunch, and then we can make the route together." Cynder proposed.

"Alright, then. I'll finish up the final plan later, but for now, I'll search around the Temple to see if there might actually be a map lying around."

Satisfied with this plan, Spyro and Cynder left my room together, leaving me alone once more. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out. I didn't know where to start, so I just followed the hall into the room with the Pool of Visions. I took a quick glance inside it, and turned into the door out to the gardens. If I'm to find anything old, it would be buried out there. That, or it'd be in the old section of the Temple that is completely ruined. I hoped in vain that I would be able to find a sword somewhere out there, but I remembered that these dragons didn't use that kind of weapon. Still, it'll be nice to finally have a real nature walk.

I returned to the main door later that evening, empty-pawed and tired. My efforts turned out to be useless, and the only thing I found was a blocked escape route that led through an ancient cave. The fact that I missed lunch would probably bring up questions, but I assumed that Cynder told them what I would be doing. I walked through the doors and into the training room. I was surprised to see it so empty at this time, since the tables would be set up for dinner soon. I neared the dragon statue that dominated the center of this massive room and placed a paw on one of the glowing orbs around the base. Almost instantly, it started to sink into the floor. I stepped back and watched as the ground devoured the entire statue, with the floor coming together to make some sort of circular arena. I've been in this room multiple times, and never have I seen this happen. The door behind me shut with a loud slam and a barrier of fire encircled the perimeter of the room. From the balcony came a long line of dragons, including the Guardians, Cynder, Spyro, and some of the other dragons that now live here.

"What is this?" I asked furiously.

"Based on what you have told us, we see that you have some potentially great powers," Terrador started, "and I've grown quite curious. The others have politely requested a demonstration."

"Really? You could've just told me instead of this!"

"Just calm down; I'll activate the dummies and you just hold them off. Simple enough."

"They're the same kind I trained with years ago." Spyro added.

"What fun," I muttered. Not a moment later, ten ape-like warriors (that looked more like scarecrows) appeared out of nowhere and charged at me. I stuck to the basics and breathed a steady stream of fire to keep them at bay. I kept this up for fifteen seconds before I started to feel dizzy. Using a technique I read about once, I lit my body on fire. It did hurt a little, but I knew it would hurt them far more. This time, I charged them and over half of what was left ignited. I knew that it would end quickly, so I turned around to melee the last couple dummies.

I could hear them muttering to each other, and as they stopped, Terrador turned to me.

"Great job, now let's try a different element this time."

I stared at him in awe as I couldn't believe my ears. The energy I used with Fire exhausted me, and I could barely think of what to try next. Without warning, more dummies appeared, the same amount as last time, and repeated what the first group did. I shook my head and settled on using electricity. It was a common breath, but strange.

Being at the point of exhaustion, I didn't care how I killed them. I whipped my tail slightly and a long whip formed from the metal tip, made of pure, crackling electricity. This I lashed out, tripping and shocking the dummies while I threw them with electric breath. In less than two minutes, all the dummies were gone. This process repeated itself with everything I knew: Earth, Ice, Ice-Fire (there is a difference), Light, Shadow, and, my specialty, Aura.

As I finished, I was completely out of breath and ready to just faint from complete exhaustion. What these guys would gain from watching me fight was a mystery, but this would not happen again.

I don't really remember what happened next, only that I was starting to see little stars popping in my vision. Then I fell over and saw only black.

Two times in one year I have blacked out. Something must be wrong because I've never done this more than once a year. I woke up in my room, cold and alone. Strangely, I felt the touch of cold metal against my thigh and I raised my head to see what it was. I could've sworn it was a dream because I was looking at my sword - the same one I dropped when I was shot down - and it was laying right here on my side.

"We found it in the swamp. It was really dirty, but I helped to clean and sharpen it. Think of it as a bribe." Cynder said.

"Bribe? I'm not doing another demo if that's what you're meaning." I replied.

"Something like that, but less intense. We found your sword, so you teach us how to use that weapon. Besides, you're the only one around here that knows how to use one. I had heard you say that your best blade was lost, so I aimed to prove you wrong." she continued, walking into my room.

"Thanks, Cynder. I don't know what to say."

"Think about it when we are flying between islands. Spyro and I have come up with a basic route that needs your approval." I nodded silently, remembering that I haven't finished the final assault plan like I said I would. I'll have to do that today, after I've seen their route.

"Then lead on." I told her, casually. I followed her out of my room and down the hall into her room. It was the first time being in Cynder's room, and for good reasons too. She never let anyone in there without special permission. I have my secrets, and so does she. Spyro was waiting at the end of a stone table that held a large map on its surface. I saw that several points were marked on it, with familiar arrows in a long, winding path. Cynder pushed Spyro out of her way and took his spot, and turned to face me. She started off by pointing to an island far to the north.

"Alright, we think that, based on what you've said, the Janus Island is right here," she said. She was correct where she was pointing, but I kept watching. "now if we take a straight path there, they'll catch on fast. But if we curve over this way, it'll take us longer to get there, but we'll still have the element of surprise."

"So where are these markers at? Some of them look like they're on civilizations, but I wouldn't know. I don't know the land at all." I replied.

"Some of them are towns, but a lot of ground that we will cover will be in these forests, deserts and other islands. I assume we will fly low over water, correct?"

"Yes, now, what have you planned for getting to the Janus building? I'm making plans for inside the building." My inquiry was met with silence.

"After the northern islands, we don't know the layout of the land." Spyro said.

"Yeah, whatever happened with the land to the north with your colony, we don't know. You're going to have to plan out everything from your borders to the actual island." Cynder added.

"Alright, that'll be easy. If we go through the city, we must avoid my home."

"Why? What's there that's bad?" Spyro asked. I turned away, knowing that I had said the wrong thing.

"I'll - explain later. I'm just - going to finish the plans," I said, standing up, "see you guys at dinner." Before they could say anything, I dashed out of the room. All these plans of fighting and tactics and I lose it on the mere mention of home. I didn't plan, however, how I would confront my mother.

She definitely would know that I'm still alive, and would never tell the Council that so she could protect me. She'd be waiting, and if we met, it'd either end up in tears or anger. I'd rather not think about that.

As I entered my room, I closed the door and set a small barricade of earth up to keep any visitors out. I wanted, needed, to be alone to, not only finish the plans, but to get a hold of my emotions. I returned to the old, cleared-off part of my floor and extended it. Out of memory, I drew the basic layout of the city and Janus Island.

I stared at the three maps, and thought. First, there's the path leading to a safe take-off point to the Island. We'd have to avoid the main square and market district, as ell as any larger homes. (They might recognize me.) This would have to be at night to give myself cover from any other colonist, and make our presence less visible.

Once on the island, we will have to go around the stairs into the only doorway entrance, and snake through the halls. Once we got into the Sanctum, I can either fight them inside, or hope they went to sleep. Silently killing them would be much easier than an all-out brawl. But I have a team to support and defend, so a fight would be slightly easier than me going solo. Basic plan, but if everything goes right, then it should have a high chance of success. A subtle knock on my door brought me back to reality, one that wasn't miles away and incredibly hostile.

"Blaze," came a voice through the door, " can I come in?" Although it was muffled, I could tell that it was Cynder. I wasn't thinking when I did it, but I lowered the earthen barricade and opened the door. She came in, making me step backwards as she closed the door behind her.

"What was wrong back there? You've never acted so strangely before," she asked, voice full of sincerity.

"It, well, it was after I talked about home. And what's there waiting for me." I replied hesitantly. It was not a subject I enjoyed talking about, but release would probably be best.

"What's waiting? A mate?" I scoffed, smirking slightly.

"Are you kidding? I don't have a lover." I said, regret and sadness weaving between words.

"Okay, what else would be waiting?"

"Parents. My mother in particular." Cynder raised an eye ridge, but I ignored it. "You'd understand if you knew who they were." She moved closer to me and put a paw on my shoulder.

"Then tell me. You can trust me, and I can feel that it's a hard thing to do now, but I'm here for you, Blaze."

"Have you ever wondered how this world came to be?" My sudden question seemed to have caught her off guard.

"I- I guess. It's not something I've looked into much, though."

"Well there was a group of seven dragons that were the first in existence. They were known as the Creators, because that is what they did. They created our world, our species, everything. They were led by one 'true' Creator, who is, in a way, my uncle."

"Wait, so this means, a Creator is you parent?"

"One, yes, and my mother is. Her name is Tiamate, and also one of the stronger Creators as well. She mated with my father, Julius, an ancient dragon who can control time." This was the first time I openly explained who I was related to and born from. It is normally unbelievable, and I saw that in Cynder's expression.

"I know how hard it is to believe me, but it is true. This is why I need to avoid my home. I don't know how I can face Tiamate yet, and I have no idea what her reaction will be."

"I can see why. A dragoness that powerful isn't one to disappoint. But I never knew my parents."

"Why's that?" I was unaware that this was an exchange of stories.

"My egg was taken by the Dark Master's armies and I was corrupted after hatching.

"I was his slave, a powerful dragon that followed his evil orders. That is, until Spyro helped me. He defeated me as I was reviving the Dark Master, Malefor. After that, I was transformed into my old self. I'd say more about my past, but most of it is dark and gruesome. Please don't bring this up again after we leave."

"Alright, thanks for coming to see me. I feel better after talking now." I replied, sounding incredibly sappy.

"Anytime, now I think that we should join the others. It is time for dinner, you know." We exited my room together, but one final question pounded in the back of my mind.

When were we leaving?


End file.
